Charmed- through thick and thin 2
by Citizen of Heaven
Summary: Heavenly is emotionally affected as unexpected visitors are revealed


**Chapter 1- Past and furious  
**

Phoebe walked into Heavenly's bedroom, and she was hugging her knees and crying. "what's wrong baby", Phoebe asked, immediately going to Heavenly's side. "they lied to me", Heavenly whispered, hugging her knees tighter. "who lied baby? talk to me", Phoebe pleaded tears falling down her eyes due to the overwhelming sadness she was feeling from Heavenly. Prue who was walking by heard the sobbing and walked into the room to investigate, and gave Phoebe a 'what's going on' look. "I'm trying to find out what happened... baby talk to me who lied to you?", Phoebe carried Heavenly on her lap, as she immediately wrapped her arms around Phoebe's neck. "baby are you OK?", Prue asked. "they lied to me", Heavenly's eyes were swollen from tears. "who lied", Phoebe was now sobbing, she was usually able to control the emotions she felt from others, but now they were too much for her. Heavenly suddenly got up and ran out of the room, Prue and Phoebe shared confused and worried looks. Phoebe chased after Heavenly while Prue went to inform the others.

Heavenly just stared at a corner sobbing. Piper, Cole, Paige, Leo, Prue, and Phoebe were all in the attic trying to figure out what was going on. "Heavenly honey it's daddy tell me what's going on?", Cole asked, kneeling to her level. Phoebe was in Piper's arms crying her eyes out, Heavenly's heart was broken and Phoebe could feel it. "they lied to me?", Heavenly spoke pointing at a corner. "who lied to you... we can't see anyone", Cole said. "show yourself right now", Heavenly ordered, as after a brief wait, an African American couple appeared before everyone. "Oh my God", Phoebe mustered, leaving Piper's embrace. "who are they?", Paige asked. "Heavenly's parents", Phoebe gasped, she was flabbergasted. "aren't you supposed to be dead?", Paige asked. "yes we were but it's a long story", The man replied. "what is this about?", Leo asked. "what did you lie about?", Phoebe asked, trying to pull herself together, as she could still feel Heavenly's heart breaking. "we will explain everything but please Heavenly stop crying", The woman pleaded. "why do you care YOU LIED TO ME I HATE YOU", Heavenly cried and stormed off. Phoebe and Cole went after her. "Heavenly", The woman called after, but both Prue and Paige stood in front of the couple. "not so fast what exactly are you? and why are you here?", Prue interrogated. "we are still witches we just used magic to block ourselves... I have to get to my daughter", The woman explained, trying to get past. "why is Heavenly broken what did you do to her?", Paige ambushed the couple with questions. "look we will explain but we need to get to our daughter", The man said, as the couple pushed their way through and ran out of the attic.

"Phoebe breathe", Cole consoled Phoebe who was mirroring Heavenly's emotions, being an empath and Heavenly's mother Phoebe was hit with so many emotions. "Heavenly talk to us what is going on baby?", Cole desperately asked. Heavenly sat on her bed hugging her knees. "ask them", Heavenly said, pointing at the doorway where the couple stood. "what are you doing here?", Phoebe lashed out, as Prue, Piper and Paige came into the room. "please here us out... I'm Evelyn Williams", The woman introduced. "and I'm Jordan Williams", The man introduced. "I don't care who you are I just want to know why my daughter's heart is breaking", Phoebe said, trying to be calm. "we lied to her but we want to explain", Jordan stated. "baby it's mommy and daddy... please we are sorry we did it to protect you baby... please we are sorry", Evelyn was now sobbing. "mommy", Heavenly suddenly said, as she ran into Evelyn's arms. Phoebe couldn't help but feel a little hurt and jealous. "she's MY daughter", Phoebe said, allowing jealousy to take over. "she is also our daughter", Jordan argued. Reality came back to Heavenly as she left the embrace of Evelyn and just sat there motionless. "can I please be left alone", Heavenly asked softly. "do you want to come into my arms?", Phoebe asked. "no I want to be left alone... please just give me some time to think please", Heavenly begged. Even though Phoebe didn't trust Evelyn and Jordan, she didn't feel any evil from them. Everyone immediately left the room, leaving Heavenly with her thoughts.

Like her daughter Phoebe wanted to be alone as she went into her room. "we are sorry and I know we owe you an explanation... and we will after Heavenly and Phoebe have calmed down", Jordan explained. "why?", Cole asked. "I think it's right that they here it from us... we didn't mean to hurt her she is our baby", Evelyn said. Aria could be heard crying, as Prue excused herself. "OK how about we go to the living room until they calm down", Piper suggested. Paige gave Piper a questioning look, and Piper replied her with an assuring look. "would you like something to eat or drink", Piper offered. "no thanks", Evelyn replied, still in distress. "yeah we are good thank you", Jordan added.

Phoebe sat on Cole's lap in her room, and in his arms, as Cole once in a while plants kisses on Phoebe's forehead, that's the only way he knew he could get her to relax. As Phoebe laid there she was hit with memories of Heavenly or lack there of and she felt an overwhelming sadness and anger, on how she wasn't given the chance to be in her daughter's life from the beginning.

"Delante what are we going to do", Phoebe sobbed. "you have to get rid of it", Delante ordered. "no I am not getting rid of my baby", Phoebe argued. "are you crazy we aren't ready to be parents I'm 19 and you are just 18", Delante spat. "I know but I'll talk to my sisters they'll understand.. we can make this work", Phoebe reasoned. "your grand mother just died do you really want to add another problem on their laps", Delante said. "I know I know but killing my child is not an option". "you are so stupid seriously get out of my house", Delante abused. "Delante". "GET OUT". Phoebe then got her things together and left the house tears falling down her eyes. Phoebe made her way home crying her eyes out. "Phoebe what's wrong?", Piper asked, as Phoebe was immediately spotted as she walked through the front door. "umm... I'm pregnant", Phoebe blurted, as she immediately ran to her room, leaving Piper in shock for a moment, before running after her baby sister. "Phoebe honey it's going to be ok", Piper assured, as she entered Phoebe's room. "Delante... br..oo...kk ..eee up with... me", Phoebe sobbed. "is it because of the baby?", Piper asked, as she held Phoebe in her arms. Phoebe nodded in response. "aww sweetie it's going to be ok... I will support you no matter what... I just want you to rest I'll make you soup alright", Piper comforted. "I.. love you", Phoebe mumbled still sobbing, as Piper tucked her in and planted a kiss on her forehead.

Phoebe fell asleep so Cole left her and went to check on Heavenly. "Heavenly", Cole called. Heavenly didn't response she just sat cross legged on the bed facing the wall. "Heavenly baby". No response. Cole then went closer to her, and he realized that Heavenly was staring blankly at the wall, not even blinking, this threw goosebumps all over his body. Cole tried to shake her, but she stayed still. Cole ran out and came back with Prue hot in his heels. "Heavenly", Prue called, trying to keep calm. Cole had never seen Heavenly like this, even with all she had been through she had always been a content child, nothing had ever broken her this way before, and it scared Cole. Prue then held Heavenly in her arms, but Heavenly didn't react in any way, it's like she was unconscious with her eyes open. "I got an idea", Cole declared, leaving the room once more and walking back in with Sophia in his arms. "Ivly", Sophia called. Cole put Sophia on the bed, Sophia immediately crawled towards her sister, and put her palm on her face. Suddenly Heavenly blinked, and tears poured down her eyes as she let out a cry. "Oh baby", Prue exclaimed, briefly hugging Heavenly. "are you alright?", Cole asked. "no... where are they?", Heavenly asked, as she hugged Sophia close. No one understood what Sophia did to wake Heavenly up, they couldn't really ask the 1 year old. "They are downstairs sweetie.. but don't worry about them we want to know what happened to you?", Cole said. "I don't know", Heavenly whispered, tears was coming down her eyes, but she wasn't sobbing anymore. "are you hungry?", Prue asked. Heavenly nodded. "do you want to come into my arms?", Cole asked. Heavenly nodded again. Prue immediately took Sophia in her arms, as Cole held Heavenly in his arms, trying to protect her the best he could, and just like her mother, Heavenly felt safe in Cole's arms.

They made their way downstairs to the kitchen where Piper had already prepared lunch, Andy was now home holding Aria in his arms and Leo was holding Wyatt. Leo had filled Andy in on what occurred, and he felt so sorry for Heavenly, on how confused and angry she would be feeling. "here you go baby", Piper said, handing Heavenly a plate with burrito wrap and a cup of juice. "thank you auntie", Heavenly said. No smile, but at least she was talking without crying. Then Phoebe walked in the kitchen, followed by Evelyn and Jordan. "hey baby", Phoebe and Evelyn chorused., followed by a brief awkward silence. Heavenly just sat there eating not replying. "How are you feeling?", Phoebe asked. "why did you guys come in here?", Paige asked. "she's our daughter too", Jordan said. "no she's my baby girl", Phoebe argued. Heavenly just silently walked out using her hands to cover her ears. "Heavenly", Phoebe called, as Phoebe, Jordan, Evelyn, and Cole after handing Sophia to Paige followed her. "Heavenly", Evelyn called out. "JUST stop talking to me... I just can't do this", Heavenly had started crying. "baby please talk to mommy", Phoebe was now crying. "NO... no one understands... why did you guys leave me all alone?", Heavenly screamed. "honey-", Jordan was cut off. "LET ME FINISH... you left me and made me believe you were dead... why I just want to know why... if you can't tell me just leave me alone", Heavenly ranted. "OK we will tell you everything let's go to the living room", Evelyn said. Heavenly crossed her arms. "I promise we will explain everything... we never wanted to hurt you... life just happened", Jordan explained. "just hear us out", Evelyn pleaded. "lead the way", Heavenly said.

"where's Phoebe?", Prue asked, she had just came back from work. "Prue there's something that happened... but you need to be easy with her please", Piper said, nervously. "what happened to her is she ok?", Prue asked her heart filled with worry. "I think she should tell you herself". The duo made their way to Phoebe's room. Phoebe laid there staring into space, great she had stopped crying, Piper thought. "Phoebe what's going on with you?", Prue asked. "I'm pregnant", Phoebe said, bracing herself. "what how long... when? how? who?", Prue vomited questions, as she was still taking what she heard in. "I found out yesterday... and when I told Delante he wanted me to get an abortion", Phoebe said, she had started crying, but not as intensely as before. "OK Phoebe... it's OK honey come here", Prue said, as Phoebe immediately went into her arms. Prue was disappointed, but seeing how distressed her baby sister was, she didn't want to add to it. Piper and Phoebe in shock at her reaction but they just went with it. "we are here for you... and how far are you?", Prue asked. "3 months". "you don't have to worry about your options right now alright... we'll take it step by step", Prue assured. "thank you so much guys", Phoebe cried. "don't worry now drink your soup alright", Piper said. "thank you". "welcome honey".

"hey dad", Piper greeted. "what are you doing here?". "just thought I would stop by and see my daughters... where are your sisters?", Victor said. "upstairs... Phoebe Prue dad's here", Piper called, as they both sat down in the living room. "daddy", Phoebe called in her famous baby voice, giving Victor a big hug. "what's this", Victor exclaimed referring to Phoebe's growing bump. "I was wanting to talk to you about this", Phoebe started. "wait who is the father and when did this happen?", Victor asked, disappointment filled his voice. "It's Delante's baby". "Oh my God Phoebe this is not the future I want for my child to be pregnant at 18", Victor ranted. "we support Phoebe on whatever decision she makes", Piper added. "is the baby actually Delante's and is he taking any responsibility?". "dad it's Delante and no right now he is just in shock but I'm sure he will come around", Phoebe stated. "you have to give the baby up you can't do this your future is too bright", Victor ranted. Prue suddenly laughed revealing her presence out of nowhere. "what's so funny", Victor snarled. "how dare you say that you have planned a future for her when you just came into our lives not long ago", Prue stated. "Prue", Piper warned "Prue how many times do I have to tell you-". "save it Victor we are here for Phoebe whether you approve or not", Prue said. "Prue how can you support your 18 year old sister getting pregnant", Victor scolded. "of course I am not thrilled that she's pregnant this young but she is right now and we have chosen to support her and that's what family is supposed to do". "look I'm sorry that I disappointed you dad... but I can't give my baby up", Phoebe stated. "how are you going to support a baby when you are a baby yourself?", Victor's tone had soften. "I have a job now and I will see if I could get support from Delante", Phoebe said. Victor huffed and left the manor fuming with anger and disappointment. Phoebe just started to cry. "It's going to be alright", Prue assured, as her and Piper hugged Phoebe.

"Heavenly baby I'm sorry for all you went through... and I know we left you... we just couldn't go to you", Evelyn started. "why not?", Heavenly asked, she had stopped sobbing, but a few tears still fell once in a while. "We were threatened by bounty hunters... and you are still source's future wife", Jordan explained. "no we vanquished his sorry ass", Piper stated. "The source is an evil essence that possesses powerful demons if vanquished it moves to another demon", Evelyn said. "Just great", Prue exclaimed. "but it doesn't make any sense if we vanquished the old source and he is the one that made the deal then why does it matter anymore?", Paige asked, confused. "The source doesn't just make deals by word of mouth... he makes it stick so the new source would be aware of this deal", Jordan elaborated. "do you remember that mark on the forehead of the source?", Evelyn asked, as everyone tried to remember. "malum marcam", Cole stated. "say what?", Paige asked, out loud. "It means mark of evil or evil mark it's a mark the source carries to symbolized his position... he must have craved a mark on her". Phoebe was paralyzed she looked like she was about to loose it, but Heavenly just sat there quietly still processing everything. "But we have never seen any mark on her before", Prue said. Everyone sharing a nod of agreement. "yes but I have when she was brought to us... but the older she got it got invisible", Evelyn stated. "then how do we get rid of it?", Piper asked. "we have to cut it out... then I think a strong potion has to be made and poured in the area", Jordan explained. "I have had enough of all of this.. now you want to cut my daughter with a knife", Phoebe suddenly said, getting more heated by the second. "we are trying to help and whether you like it or not I also raised her as my daughter.. I know it's not your fault but its ultimately Victor's fault", Evelyn challenged. "I don't care about any of this.. come here baby", Phoebe called for Heavenly. Heavenly immediately went into her mom's arms, she had started crying. "what are you doing?", Jordan asked. "I want to take MY daughter out of here", Phoebe said, patting Heavenly's back. "she needs to be here it's good for her", Evelyn stated. "you don't know what's good for her", Phoebe snapped. "yes we do", Jordan argued. "NO YOU DON'T.. look you left her when she needed you the most just because of some bounty hunters as a parent you need to be willing to die for your children and not coward away when things gets tough", Phoebe stated passionately tears streaming down her eyes. "you won't understand how it was", Jordan said. Phoebe laughed bitterly. "of course I don't understand why everyone leaves... of course my dad left me and the cycle continues", Phoebe hollered, with that she walked out of the room with Heavenly in her arms who was now sobbing loudly. "Evelyn leave them alone", Prue ordered, just as Evelyn was about to follow them. "why should I she's my daughter also", Evelyn complained. "JUST GIVE THEM SOME TIME", Prue snapped, as Aria started to cry in her arms. "I'll take her", Andy said, carrying Aria in his arms. "look she just needs some time", Cole said. "you have nothing to do with this", Evelyn challenged. "why because I am not her biological father that's a joke because neither are both of you". "It's different we had her since she was baby", Jordan added. "but then when she needed you the most you left her all alone because of bounty hunters or so you say... I have been chased by them all my life but it didn't stop me from taking care of her", Cole scolded. "you had the charmed ones to protect you and plus she was safe here", Evelyn said. "I don't want to argue with you just leave them alone for a while... that little girl is confused and heart broken... just give them space", Cole's tone soften. "where are you going yourself?", Jordan challenged. "I need my space", Cole said, leaving immediately

"HEY", Prue hollered. "what is it that you want?", Delante asked. "how could you do this to my baby sister". "she ain't no baby she is 18 years old", Delante snickered. "she is pregnant for your irresponsible ass and you don't even try to help hell you don't even care", Prue fumed with anger. "look we are at a public place you better leave me alone or imma call the police now shoo". "I don't care you have to step up and take care of your baby that's all", Prue said, getting angrier. "the baby is not mine your sister is a slut she sleeps with everyone-", Before Delante could finish a hot slap fell on his face, making his ears to ring for 10 seconds. "DID YOU JUST SLAP ME", Delante growled, making some people to look their way as they walked by not wanting to intervene. "Yes I did and the next time you talk about my sister in that manner you are going to get a little more than just a slap", Prue threatened. "you threatening me I ain't afraid to hit a woman even though I'm a man", Delante ranted. "OH stop it with that I'm a man crap you are just a coward and just know that you've got yourself a problem now", Prue concluded, as she entered her and drove away, almost hitting Delante as he jumped out of the way.

"Prue why would you confront Delante", Phoebe hollered, entering the kitchen. "I told him to step it up and take care of his child I didn't do anything wrong", Prue defended. "why did you have to slap him?". "Oh so he has the time to tattletale on me to you on the phone but not the step up and take responsibility what a joke", Prue laughed bitterly. "Prue I got a lot of angry calls from him", Phoebe said, as she started to tear up. "Phoebe that animal doesn't deserve your attention all you need for him is to help you support the baby... if he doesn't want to be in this baby's life then great because the baby will be better off without him.. we just need his support and by support I mean money that's all", Prue reasoned. "I know this is just so much stress", Phoebe said. "I know honey... I'm sorry just take it easy", Prue comforted giving Phoebe a warm hug. "yea this baby is going to be a dancer or something because she moves way too much", Phoebe said, rubbing her 7 month old belly. "I can't wait to find the sex I don't know why you want to wait", Prue said. "well I want it to be a surprise", Phoebe smiled, she was so excited to be a mom. "You are going to be a great mom", Prue stated. "Thank you", Phoebe smiled.

"here drink", Phoebe said, as she handed Heavenly a cup of water. They were both in Phoebe's room. "feeling better?". Heavenly nodded. "You know I love you and I support you no matter what I will never make you do something you don't want to do", Phoebe stated. "yea... mommy do you think they'll have to cut me to take away the mark?", Heavenly whispered. "we have to make sure it's accurate first I don't want anything to happen to you... and plus I have never seen the mark". "they are right I have to mark", Heavenly said, making Phoebe's blood run cold. "wha..at", Phoebe stammered. "I have seen it only sometimes... it's on the left side of my chest.. but I only see it when I have done something bad.. like when I use to live with my pare... with them when I would behave badly I would see the mark", Heavenly revealed. "why haven't you mentioned this to me before?", Phoebe asked. "because I thought it wasn't real or maybe I was seeing things... and plus I don't even see it as much any more". "ok we have to get rid of it right now let's go", Phoebe said, dragging Heavenly out of the bed. "wait mommy are you sure?", Heavenly asked. "yes of course I am sure.. I thought they were lying but now I know we must do it now". Heavenly nodded, as the both left the room.

Soon Prue, Piper, Paige, Phoebe, Leo, Cole, Heavenly, Jordan, and Evelyn were in the attic. Andy was left with the babies in the sun room. "so I see a potion to remove an evil mark but the blood of Heavenly's biological parents have to be mixed in it", Piper explained after reading it from the book of shadows. "we can't really do anything about that though", Paige stated. "maybe I can stand in for him", Cole offered. "why you aren't are even her father", Evelyn sniped. "I might not be her biological father but I am connected to her", Cole replied. "but we are connected to her also", Jordan stated. Cole buried his face in his hands in frustration. "It doesn't matter how connected you are to Heavenly only her biological parents blood counts", Leo reasoned. "well we can't necessarily raise him from the dead now can we", Paige flippantly stated. "Paige", Prue called. "I'm sorry". "well we can try to figure something out", Cole said, holding Phoebe in his arms. "Heavenly would you like to go to the park and play with your friends?", Phoebe asked. "why do you want her to go to the park?", Evelyn asked. "because I think it would be good for her to go and fun", Phoebe explained. "yes I want to play with Shaniah and Akita", Heavenly whispered audibly. "ok I'll go call their mom and see if they could come out ok", Phoebe said, giving Heavenly a kiss on the forehead before walking out.

"My daughter is 18 years old and she's pregnant", Victor vented to a friend of his at the bar. "well she is technically an adult", The friend stated, irritating Victor the more. "no she is a teenager my baby girl this shouldn't be happening I bet he forced her into doing this", Victor said, his friend laughed in response, Victor shot him a death stare, immediately putting the laugh to a stop. "Ok what decision has she made concerning the baby?", The friend asked, in a more serious tone. "she wants to keep the baby and the annoying thing is her sisters are supporting this foolishness". "well if she can be supported then it should be fine", The friend reasoned. "It's not fine she is going to give the baby away she can't ruin her life this young I won't allow it", Victor ranted. "calm down I'm sure it will be alright". "look I got to go now I have a lot to think about", Victor said. "alright don't do something you'll regret", The friend advised as Victor was walking out.

Victor slumped on the couch feeling angry and hopeless with the situation. There was a knock at the door knocking him out of his thoughts. "who is it?", Victor asked, walking towards the door. "Open the door Victor", A man commanded, sending shivers down Victor's spine. Victor opened the door to reveal a Caucasian man in a suit, Victor let him in not understanding why he did. "who are you?", Victor asked, immediately feeling fear from the man's presence. "I am the solution to your problems", The man said calmly. "wha..aat do you..u mea..aan?", Victor stuttered, he could hear blood pumping in his ears. "Your 18 year old daughter is pregnant for a man who doesn't care for her or the baby". "what is this? why are you doing this? ...who are you?", Victor questioned. "It doesn't matter who I am what matters is what I am willing to offer that's if you are brave enough", The man said calmly, clearly unbothered by Victor's discomfort. "please leave my house before I report you to the police you stalker is this some sick game maybe it's that stupid boy Delante that put you up to this", Victor ranted. The man let out an unholy laughter, sending Victor into a new level of fear. "lo..ok man I do..on't want any trouble ok please leave", Victor pleaded. "I can take the baby and I can make it like the baby was never there... think about it your daughter can live the life and be someone instead of just a teen mom... think about the things she could be doing instead... don't you want to finally step up as her father and do what's right come on be a man", The man manipulated. "I can't do that to my grandchild and daughter", Victor stated. "the right thing isn't always easy it is always hard.. but it's what's best for Phoebe and the baby". "and what do you gain from this and why does this concern you?", Victor asked. "well I have special plans for her in the future she could be the new queen", The man claimed. "queen of what? wait who are you and why are you interested in making a baby queen". "you wouldn't understand mortal", The man said. "Mortal? don't tell me you're a witch too". "No even better I am of greater power and I am able to make it all better and if you refuse you are ruining your daughter's future and I don't know how you could live with yourself", The man manipulated. "This is a big decision I have to think about it". "well think fast because the offer is only for a limited time", The man said, as he walked out of the apartment, not giving Victor a chance to response.

"PRUE PIPER", Phoebe cried from her bedroom. "Phoebe what is it", Prue asked as she ran into the room followed by Piper. "I.. think .. 's something wrong", Phoebe was breathing heavily,. "I think it's time", Piper stated. "TIME FOR WHAT?", Phoebe hollered. "the baby is coming", Piper stated. "No no I am not ready", Phoebe panicked. "try to stay calm Phoebe we are going to get you to the hospital everything is going to alright", Prue said using the breathing techniques she was taught to keep Phoebe calm. "I... Can't this baby is trying rip out of my body", Phoebe cried. "ooh that sounds horrible", Piper exclaimed, earning her a tap on the arm by Prue. "I know it hurts sweetie but everything is going to be alright", Prue assured. "breathe Phoebe", Piper said calmly, as she and Prue helped Phoebe out of the bed. "I need to tell Delante", Phoebe said. "no I don't think it's a good idea", Piper reasoned. "Please don't argue with me", Phoebe was now sobbing due to the pain. "Phoebe I don't think it's a good idea", Prue said. "Prue pleeeaase", Phoebe whined. "ok just breathe I will call him", Prue said. "thank you", Phoebe muttered.

"Heavenly", Shaniah and Akita called, as Heavenly ran towards them and gave them a hug. "hey ladies", Heavenly greeted. "what's wrong?", Shaniah asked, she could see how sad Heavenly was. "nothing why are you asking?", Heavenly said. "Heavenly stop playing and tell us what happened", Shaniah stated. "can we just play please", Heavenly said. "Heavenly", Akita encouraged. "you won't understand", Heavenly mumbled as she walked away, and the girls followed her. "Phoebe I know we haven't been best of friends but I know something is bothering Heavenly she seemed really upset", Nicole said. Phoebe, Amber and Nicole sat at the bench at the park as they watched their daughters among other children play. "It was a long day today", Phoebe stated. "what's going on?", Amber asked. "Hey ladies", Evelyn suddenly walked into the scene. "Evelyn... is that you", Nicole exclaimed. "In the flesh", Evelyn said. "what are you doing here?", Phoebe asked. "Heavenly is my daughter too", Evelyn stated. "huh?", Amber asked confused. "I am Heavenly's biological mother and not you", Phoebe snapped. "I know but I also helped to raise her". "I thought you and Jordan died", Nicole said, very confused. "you won't understand but I am here now and that's all that matters", Evelyn said, she reached beckoned for a hug, Nicole hesitantly hugged back. "so what exactly is going on?", Amber asked still confused. "it's complicated", Evelyn responded. "trust me I know all about things being complicated", Amber added. The three girls suddenly walked towards the moms. "mommy can we have our snack now?", Shaniah asked. "yes you can", Nicole said. "what are you doing here?", Heavenly asked, as Shaniah's jaw dropped. "I am here to relax and watch you play", Evelyn stated, trying not to show how Heavenly's question hurt her. "look Evelyn can you please leave", Phoebe said. "and why should I". "because I just want you to leave don't you get it", Heavenly snapped. "Heavenly don't speak to her like that", Phoebe warned. "I am sorry but you need to leave me the hell alone just go away". "Heavenly Stop this right now", Phoebe scolded. "wait I thought you were dead", Shaniah said, still trying to process the whole situation. "Heavenly honey you know I have always loved you I know how you feel", Evelyn said. "YOU HAVE NO IDEA HOW I FEEL... I don't know why you didn't just stay gone after you left me all alone", Heavenly started sobbing. "baby-". "No why did you leave me.. you were all I had I felt alone HOW COULD YOU", At this moment Phoebe had started to cry. "I'm sorry", Evelyn whispered, tears escaping her eyes. "mommy I want to go home", Heavenly sobbed, as Phoebe took Heavenly in her arms. Everyone watched not knowing how to comfort Phoebe and Heavenly.

"AHHH ThIS BABY WANTS TO RIP ITSELF OUT OF ME", Phoebe screamed, as she Prue and Piper rode to the hospital. "breathe Phoebe", Piper soothed as calmly as she could. The trio arrived at the hospital. "MY SISTER IS IN LABOUR HELP ME", Prue hollered, as a couple nurses came towards the trio, one of them with a wheel chair. "Prue Piper", Phoebe called as she was being wheeled to the labour room. "I have to call Delante Piper is with you I'll be right there I love you", Prue said, as Phoebe was then carried on the bed. "I love you too", Phoebe replied, her vision blurred with tears.

"Hello Delante she's in labour... you have to get here... what do you mean you're busy... I know you're not together anymore but don't you want to see your baby are you serious... I don't care GET your ass over here or I'll make you pay", With that Prue hung up the phone, and went to join Piper and Phoebe in the delivery room. "Now Phoebe I need you to push", The doctor stated calmly. Phoebe nodded, as she let out a scream while pushing. "good job... another one". "AHHHHHH", Phoebe hollered squeezing the life out of Piper and Prue's hands at the same time. After 30 minutes of pushing, the whole room was blessed with the cry of a baby. "Congratulations you have a beautiful healthy baby girl", The doctor announced wiping the baby with a cloth and putting the baby on Phoebe's chest. "she is so beautiful", Piper said, as wiping away some tears that escaped her eyes. Soon the baby was completely cleaned and Phoebe changed as she laid in bed holding the bundle of joy. "Hey Phoebe", Delante suddenly greeted walking in the room. "glad you could make it", Prue said flippantly. "ok I will go get us some food come one Prue", Piper stated, as Phoebe rewarded her with a smile of appreciation. Prue agreed with a nod, and walked out with Piper. "so what's the plan with the baby?", Delante asked. "at least hold your daughter", Phoebe said, annoyed. Delante briefly carried the baby in his arms then gave her back to Phoebe. "now that's over with we can't keep her let's just give her up for adoption". "now that's over with? what's the matter with you?". "Phoebe now is not the time just focus what is your plan", Delante dismissed. "no I am keeping her she's my baby", Phoebe stated firmly. "I know you gave birth to her but you are 18 and I am 19 years old we are too young to be parents why can't you just stop being stupid", Delante lectured. "look I know we're young but we can do this together and take care of her it's going to be just fine". Delante laughed bitterly. "how can you say that... I am not throwing away my life for this baby it's either you give her away or you're on your own", Delante stated. "Heavenly", Phoebe whispered. "what?". "her name is Heavenly", Phoebe revealed. "ok whatever... you have to listen to me". "I am not listening to that crap I told you that my sisters are going to help and plus you have a job", Phoebe said. "I can't do it just let's give her away so we can live our lives in peace", Delante persuaded. "look I am not giving my baby up I love her and I am willing to do anything for her", Phoebe confessed. "ok then I can't do this you are on your own", Delante said, stabbing Phoebe with his words. "Delante don't do this", Phoebe cried. "and I don't want anything to do with you and this baby and plus how on earth do I know she's even my child". "what are you talking about you are the only boy friend I have and the only person I was with and look at her she is yours", Phoebe was now sobbing. "I have to go.. I can't do this", with that Delante left the room quickly. " DELANTE", Phoebe cried as Heavenly started to cry. Piper and Prue walked in with some food, they immediately went to Phoebe's side to comfort her. "Phoebe what's the matter?", Piper asked, as Prue took the baby from Phoebe's arms and put her pacifier on as she stopped crying and put her in the crib. Phoebe wasn't able to talk due to crying so after about five minutes Phoebe was able to tell her sisters everything that happened. "I can't believe him we have to take him to court", Prue stated, hugging her baby sister. "everything is going to be alright we are going to work it out", Piper assured as the sisters shared a big hug.

Phoebe had taken Heavenly home, as Heavenly stayed in her room. "I am sorry", Evelyn said. "You don't need to tell me that Heavenly is the only one you need to apologize to", Phoebe stated. "yea I know but I don't know if she'll ever forgive us". "anyway we need a plan to get that mark out of her", Phoebe said. The door bell rang, followed by Paige calling for her sisters, worry evident in her voice. "what the hell are you doing here?", Phoebe spat. "I can explain please hear me out", the person said. Everyone except Heavenly who was taking a nap, and Leo who is with the elders, they were in the living room. "I was desperate". "Desperate", Phoebe laughed bitterly. "Phoebe I am sorry I don't know what got over me". "now that is the number one lie", Evelyn stated. "I have changed". "that is the number two lie", Evelyn added. "can you just leave I don't want my daughter to see you here", Cole said, it was taking everything in him not to snap Delante's neck. "I am her father", Delante said. "no you're not you lost that title the day you wanted to sell my daughter's soul", Phoebe hollered. "Heavenly", Delante called, as everyone turned to see the nine year old standing there. "hey baby", Cole and Jordan said at the same time, as they shared an look. "hey baby doll", Delante greeted, as all the guilt and remorse hit him harder. Heavenly stood there as tears of pain fell, Cole took Heavenly in his arms, where he knew she felt safe. "I got you baby girl", Cole whispered. Heavenly sobbed quietly. "Delante you have to leave now", Prue stated. "but I have to talk to Heavenly", Delante said. "I WASN'T ASKING GET THE HELL OUT NOW", Prue hollered. "please leave", Piper stepped in before someone was going to be killed. "ok I'll leave... Heavenly Phoebe I am so sorry". "OUT", Prue roared, as Delante immediately left the manor.

"Hey dad she's in her room", Piper said. "thank you", Victor replied, as he made his way to Phoebe's room, where she just finished breast feeding Heavenly."hey daddy", Phoebe greeted, as Victor planted a kiss on her forehead. "aww she's beautiful", Victor said. "yes she is", Phoebe said, kissing the baby making her smile. "well I just thought I'd come and see my grand daughter... and to say that I am sorry for everything", Victor said. "It's alright I understand where you were coming from but I love my daughter and I don't want her with somebody else". "what about Delante how has he responded?", Victor added. "he said he doesn't want to anything to do with me and the baby", Phoebe said, a tear escaping her eye. "WHAT", Victor hollered, as Piper came running in response, as she was already walking towards Phoebe's room. "nothing I just told dad about Delante", Phoebe explained, as Piper sighed in relief. "how can he say he wants nothing to do with his child.. I am going to pay that idiot a visit", Victor ranted. "dad please just let it rest I am sure he is just scared", Phoebe stated. "that's no excuse if he can get my daughter pregnant he can take responsibility". "you're right dad but please calm down", Piper said. "well I have to go to work now nice seeing you I'll come later", Victor said. "daddy please don't confront Delante", Phoebe pleaded. Victor sighed. "dad?", Piper called. "fine I won't but If I see him I will teach him a lesson", Victor stated. "daddy please", Phoebe called. "alright I won't", Victor surrendered giving Piper and Phoebe good bye kisses before leaving the manor.

"I have found a family that would take Heavenly", Victor said. "no problem but after you give her there will be no visiting the child... and the spell will break as soon as those involved with the child meet", The source explained. "I can't believe I am doing this", Victor muttered. "this is for the greater good", The source stated, a devilish smirk forming on his face. Victor nodded reluctantly. "nice doing business with you Victor", The source stated and left the apartment. The source immediately flamed to Phoebe's room, where she laid on the bed sleeping, and walked towards Heavenly's crib and took out his dagger and craved a symbol on her chest, immediately flaming out as Heavenly screamed, waking Phoebe instantly. "It's alright baby mommy's here", Phoebe said sleepily. The mark glowed a little before becoming invisible. Phoebe held Heavenly trying to calm her, as she screamed in pain. "Is everything alright?", Prue asked, as she and Piper came into the room. "I think something happened to my baby", Phoebe said, it wasn't due to Heavenly's cries she just felt something went down but couldn't put her finger on it. "I'm sure she just woke up and wanted her mommy or she's probably hungry", Piper reasoned. "yeah thanks you can go back to sleep I can handle it", Phoebe said trying to stay calm. "ok good night", Prue said, giving Heavenly and Phoebe a kiss on their forehead. "good night", Piper said. "night", Phoebe replied, as they exited her room. "alright now baby it's alright", Phoebe cooed, as Heavenly was now calming down. Phoebe held Heavenly until she fell asleep, then she went to sleep, still feeling an unexplained feeling of dread.

**Chapter 2- Mommy dearest**

"would you like to eat anything?", Phoebe asked. "no I am not staying long I just came to see how everything is going", Yolanda stated. "thanks for the American doll", Heavenly said. "no problem baby girl". "I wish you could stay longer grandma", Heavenly said. "I know baby girl but I have a meeting but when I am free I can take you and your friends to the water park", Yolanda said, giving Heavenly a hug. "yes I can't wait". "Heavenly how about you go and play so I can talk to grandma", Phoebe said, as Heavenly gave her goodbyes and left the room. "alright Phoebe I have to go now so make it quick please". "Delante is back", Phoebe whispered. "say what?". "Delante is back", Phoebe repeated louder. Yolanda dropped her bag in shock. "wha... when why didn't you tell me... Oh my God where is he now", Yolanda asked. "you were out of town and I wanted to tell you the news in person and we don't know where he is he was asked to leave", Phoebe explained. "when did he come back?". "about a month ago". Yolanda's phone then rang, as she answered it. "Mr Don... I don't think I can make it to the meeting... no I am not feeling too well I will make it up to everyone I am sorry... thank you sir", Yolanda had tears in her eyes. "Mrs Davis you don't have to leave your meeting", Phoebe said, as Yolanda put her phone away. "no I can't go to the meeting I have to see my son", Yolanda said trying to call Delante. "Hello Delante this is your mother where are you how could you do this... just call me back Asap", Yolanda left a voicemail. "Mrs Davis how about I get you something to eat", Phoebe suggested. Yolanda nodded.

"Thanks for meeting me", Delante said. "I am not doing this for you", Cole stated. "well thanks anyway". "so what do you want?", Cole asked. "I just came to you to say how sorry I am I just want to reunited with my daughter", Delante confessed. "How could you do that to your daughter what were you thinking", Cole scolded. "I wasn't thinking... I was stupid... but I am really sorry can you talk to Phoebe and Heavenly". "where were you all this time?", Cole asked ignoring his request. "I was taken captive by the new source... he was angered by trying to give Heavenly to dream... I don't understand why he was so pissed when it was the old source that made the deal", Delante said. "The source is an evil essence that possess various powerful demons... so he still lives", Cole explained. "yeah well he talked about a mark on Heavenly that proves that she's his". "how did you escape?", Cole asked. "It's a long story". "care to shorted it". "I need to get my daughter and ex girlfriend to understand that I have changed", Delante stated. "look until Phoebe and Heavenly feel comfortable you aren't going near them... and if you do and get vanquished then that will be your mistake", Cole said. "I know but I'll make it up to them I just want them to trust me again", Delante said. Cole chuckled. "I think they have given you enough chances". "I know but I need another chance", Delante said, his tone full of desperation. "dude first you dump Phoebe when she had Heavenly breaking her heart then when you reunite with Heavenly you stupidly treat her badly and abuse her... and next you try to kill her". "I didn't try to kill her", Delante said defensively. "look physical death is not the only death the world... if you gave her soul to dream that means you killed her", Cole said irritated. "you're right I'm sorry". "I know I'm right but you need to stay clear from Heavenly", Cole ordered. "but she's my daughter not yours", Delante hollered. "you have lost the right to be a father to her you are just her father biologically that's it". "but haven't you ever made mistakes", Delante asked. "what you did wasn't a mistake... and I have to be on my way", Cole concluded the conversation looking at his watch. Delante just nodded taking in what Cole stated, as Cole left the bar.

"Heavenly baby please clean these dishes", Yolanda said. "yes ma'am". Heavenly, Phoebe, Paige, Wyatt, and Sophia were at Yolanda's spending sometime together. "that design she wore was a little much", Paige stated. "yea I kind of liked it but there was so much going on", Phoebe added. "that's how she always styles her outfits with way too much", Yolanda said. The small talk was interrupted with a knock on the door. Yolanda went and got it, and was surprised as Delante immediately hugged her. "mom I'm sorry I was stupid", Delante stated. "Delante where have you been", Yolanda asked, feeling overwhelmed. Everyone watched quietly and uncomfortably, unnoticed by Delante. Heavenly walking in with a glass of water immediately dropping it at the site of Delante. "oh honey it's alright", Yolanda comforted seeing how upset Heavenly looked. "Heavenly", Delante called, as he noticed the full room. Heavenly crossed her arms tears threatened to fall. "I think it's time we start heading home", Paige said. "I'll leave I didn't mean to ruin the moment", Delante said, guilt overwhelming him. "how about we talk about it", Yolanda suggested. "there is nothing to talk about", Phoebe said. "look I am really sorry... I did horrible things and I am so sorry", Delante confessed tears of remorse falling. "First you dump me when I was pregnant with your child... you left me at the hospital... then you later come into our lives and you hit your daughter... and if that wasn't enough after she forgave you... you had the nerve to try to sell her soul HOW DARE YOU", Phoebe spat all her bolted feeling coming out. At this point everyone was in tears. Paige then held Heavenly in her arms trying to console her. "I'm sorry", Delante whispered. "IS YOUR SORRY GOING UNBREAK HEAVENLY'S HEART I don't want to hear it... you treated me like trash when I told you I was pregnant... I don't need your stupid sorry". Sophia seeing how upset her mommy was shimmered to her mother's lap. "mommy", Sophia called confused. "Aunt Phoebe", Wyatt called walking to Phoebe and trying to console her the best way he could. "I'm alright babies", Phoebe said, giving each a kiss on the forehead. "I was wrong for leaving you and my child... and for all the pain I inflicted on Heavenly... I am so sorry I know it's not enough but I mean every word... I'll leave but I will always be here for you Heavenly I love you baby girl... I didn't know what I had... I had a great girlfriend and a beautiful baby girl and I threw it all away", Delante confessed. "thank you again Mrs Davis for having us we will be on our way", Paige said. "anytime", Yolanda replied. Everyone excluding Delante gave their goodbyes, and left leaving Yolanda and Delante.

"My lady I have some information on Balthazar", A demon stated. "perfect go on", The woman commanded. "well he use to work for the source for the source... but he failed then fell for the witch and not just any witch... a charmed one", The demon informed. "and is this supposed to be news... MARTIN everyone knows this are you trying to anger me", the woman said, forming a fireball on her hands. "Not at all my lady I was just starting from the beginning". "well go straight to the point where is he?", The woman ordered. "I... I don't know really...I heard that he isn't a demon anymore", The demon trembled in fear. "Not the correct answer DINGBAT", The woman hollered, as the demon screamed in pain caused by the thrown fireball instantly killing him. "ugh I am surrounded by idiots", The woman commented.

"Aunt Paige do you know where my mommy is?", Heavenly asked. "yea she's in backyard... is everything alright?", Paige replied. Heavenly nodded. Heavenly ran to the backyard where Phoebe and Prue were sitting down by down watching Wyatt and Sophia run around, and Prue carried Aria in her arms. "mommy", Heavenly called. "yes baby?". "can I talk to you please?", Heavenly asked. "yea go ahead". Heavenly tilted her head towards Prue. "oh I'll be right back Prue", Phoebe said. Heavenly lead Phoebe to the sun room. "is everything alright?". "yes... well maybe I think I'm ready to get rid of this mark", Heavenly stated shyly. "are you sure.. I mean you don't have to we can find another way", Phoebe reasoned. "there isn't another way we need to do it right away... please mommy", Heavenly said. "ok I'll talk to daddy and your Aunts alright", Phoebe stated. Heavenly hugged Phoebe in response. "I love you mommy". "love you too baby", Phoebe replied. "Heavenly I have also wanted to talk to you about your... parents", Phoebe said. "I think I should maybe talk to them". "what?", Phoebe said shocked at Heavenly's response. "yeah I know I shocked myself too but I want to talk to them after all they are still my parents". "yeah"', Phoebe said, a little hurt. "I love you mommy and I know you didn't give me up but they are still my parents", Heavenly said, wiping a tear from Phoebe's eyes. "well anything you decide I will support you I love you soo much", Phoebe said embracing Heavenly.

"what do you want?". "now is that a way to talk to your mother". "Elizabeth", Cole called calmly. "Cole", Elizabeth said matching his tone. "you need to leave", Cole said. Suddenly Heavenly ran into Cole's arms. "hey baby girl", Cole said startled by her sudden presence. "Hey daddy I'm so hungry", Heavenly stated, not noticing Elizabeth. "This girl is not your child", Elizabeth blurted out. "yes she is", Cole defended. "fathering someone else's child aren't you... it's that stupid witch". "my mom isn't stupid you're stupid", Heavenly said angrily. "Heavenly", Cole scolded. "I love her courage I'm not in mood to kill or she would be dead", Elizabeth laughed. "don't threaten her", Cole hollered. "or what you don't even have powers anymore", Elizabeth taunted. "daddy who exactly is this crazy lady?", Heavenly asked. "she's nobody". "oh just tell the truth... I am Cole's mother". "my grandma?", Heavenly said, feeling a little guilty. "no no you're not Cole's child", Elizabeth cutting Heavenly with her words. "Elizabeth stop it", Cole hollered. "he is my daddy", Heavenly said, lacking confidence. "Heavenly honey get into the car", Cole ordered sweetly. Heavenly immediately went to back seat. "look Balthazar-". "It's Cole Turner". "you might have bind your powers but they are still there and can come up anytime", Elizabeth informed. Cole entered the car ignoring her, and immediately driving away.

Immediately arriving at the manor, Heavenly ran to her room. "what's going on?", Prue asked. "nothing I can't handle", Cole stated going after Heavenly. "Heavenly", Cole called, as he knocked on the door. With no response he opened the door. "baby girl talk to me", Cole pleaded. "you heard what she said and she's right", Heavenly sobbed. "no she's not baby just because I am not biological father doesn't mean I am not your father", Cole reasoned. "I am never going to belong anywhere no matter what". "honey you belong here you know that", Her words breaking his heart. "you won't understand", Heavenly mumbled. Prue and Piper were now watching silently at the doorway. "yes I do... growing up I was half human half demon and I have never fully fit in one category... when I embraced my demon side I was also called weak due to my human side... and when I am around humans I feel like I don't belong that I was to evil to blend in". "but mommy loves you for who you are", Heavenly said softly. "yes your mom saved me... she believed in me when no one else did... she accepted me and made me a better man", Cole said, allowing a few tears to escape. "well all my life I have always felt rejected... when my parents died well when I thought they died I felt so alone... but when I came here I felt loved but I felt so different... I.. am so happy... th.. ..t this is my real family... b..u..t... I... I.. fe..e.l conflicted", Heavenly was now full on sobbing. Prue and Piper also silently shed some tears. "it doesn't have to be like that baby... if you want to go them you are allowed to", Cole said. "I don't w...a..nt to l..e.. I love it here... but I a..l..so love my other pa..re..ent parents". "it's alright baby", Cole comforted putting Heavenly on his lap resting her head on his chest. Piper instinctively went and got Heavenly a cup of water. "thank you", Cole said accepting the water. "honey we love you baby... and I know that you feel horrible but you don't have to make any decisions right now alright", Prue assured rubbing her back. "love you baby girl", Piper said, kissing her temple.

"so I called this meeting so we can come up with a conclusion on the well being of Heavenly", Phoebe stated. "umm this biscuits are so good", Jordan exclaimed. "thank you", Piper said. "guys can we please focus", Phoebe said, as everyone nodded. "sorry I'm late", Delante said as he rushed into the manor. "what is he doing here?", Cole asked. "I invited him", Phoebe said. "what's the matter with you why would you bring this monster here", Cole scolded. "monster? look who's talking", Delante scoffed. "You bastard". "guys please this is for Heavenly can you just put your di", Phoebe reasoned. "yeah MY daughter". Cole laughed bitterly. "your daughter you mean the little girl you verbally and physically abused then tried to kill", Cole was now fully angered. "WHAT", Evelyn and Jordan chorused. "I didn't try to kill Heavenly". "umm what do you call trying to give her soul away", Paige stated still bitter. "I am sorry", Delante said calmly. "no you're not", Cole stated. "Cole honey I wouldn't have allowed him to come if it wasn't important", Phoebe said, going into Cole's arms. Cole then sighed as he relaxed, giving Phoebe a kiss on the lips. "anyway I called this meeting so we can come to an agreement on Heavenly", Phoebe stated. "well I love Heavenly with all my heart and I would love her to come and stay with us.. but I know that she loves her family here", Jordan stated. "I know you are great mother Phoebe and Cole a great father but I believe that Heavenly should stay with us", Evelyn stated truthfully. "well you weren't there for her", Prue said. "we did what was best for her", Evelyn defended. Cole rolled his eyes in response. "anyway we know the mark must be cut but with what?", Piper asked. "there's only one way the athame", Cole stated. "what athame?", Jordan asked. "there's an athame that can be used to cut such mark and only n upper level demon can use it". "but what makes it so special?", Evelyn asked. "well the athame will be able to reveal the mark we wouldn't want to cut randomly now", Cole revealed. "and how do you know this information?", Jordan asked. "I worked with the source". "ok but that leaves us to how are we going to get a demon to help us when they all want to kill us?", Paige asked. "well I will just take my powers back and become a demon again". "No Cole that's a horrible idea you can't do that", Phoebe stated. "well I think I agree with Cole on this one", Delante added. "of course you do you don't even care about him", Phoebe snapped. "look Phoebe I told you I would do anything for my family and if this will help Heavenly then why not". "but you bound your powers", Paige reminded. "yes but it's still there is just like when Grams bound Phoebe Prue and Piper's powers they don't just disappear they are still there they just need to be awaken", Cole explained. "how do we do it?", Evelyn asked. "well I need to access the grimoire and get a spell". "There has to be another way", Phoebe said. "It will be alright ok this is for Heavenly", Cole assured giving Phoebe a kiss on the forehead. "ok but we have to be with you", Phoebe said.

Giggles filled the playground as children ran around and played while waiting for a parent or guardian to come and pick them up. "so how are you feeling now?", Shaniah asked, as the trio sat down on a bench to cool off. "confused", Heavenly said. "yes I would be too... but you love your other mother too right?", Akita asked. "yes but I don't know how to feel... I have been a William from some time then now I am a Halliwell". "but technically you are actually a Halliwell for real", Shaniah stated. "I know but they were my parents and I loved it", Heavenly said burying her face in her hands. "wait how many moms and dads do you have now?", Akita asked trying to process everything. "a lot", Heavenly said. "Shaniah time to go", Nicole called from her car which was about 3 feet away from where the girls sat. "hey Heavenly how are you doing?", Nicole asked. "good and how about you?", Heavenly replied "I am doing alright.. how about you Akita?". "I'm great thank you". "alright bye girls", Shaniah said, giving her best friends a hug each before hoping in her car. "well I see my grandma I haven to go", Akita announced. "ok bye", Heavenly called as Akita went. Heavenly sat on the bench contemplating going to play, when a voice interrupted her thoughts. " weather wonderful isn't it". "what exactly do you want?", Heavenly asked. "oh that's not a way to talk to your beloved father's mother", Elizabeth said flippantly. "can you just leave me alone please". "I know things are tough for you with all the chaos", Elizabeth taunted. "you don't know anything about me". Then suddenly Cole pulled up in his car. Heavenly immediately got up, mentally thanking God. "Cole Turner", Elizabeth said calmly. "Elizabeth", Cole replied with the same tone, as Heavenly got seated in the backseat. "well son see you around", Elizabeth stated, as she then shimmered away after. "are you ok?", Cole asked. Heavenly nodded in response. "what ever she said to you just block it out", Cole advised. Heavenly nodded in agreement. "but why do you hate your mom so much?", Heavenly asked. Cole sighed heavily. "that's a discussion for another day". "ok".

"we need to get our daughter back", Evelyn stated. Her and Jordan were in their new apartment. "yeah same but we need to give her some time to think", Jordan reasoned. "HOW LONG... listen she is still our daughter let's just tell her that she has to come with us we raised her". "Evelyn the Halliwells adopted her and technically we are supposed to be dead", Jordan stated embracing his wife. "I know but she's our baby too", Evelyn said as tears glazed her eyes. "I know but she feels hurt that we left her she needs some space and some time to think", Jordan reasoned, as Evelyn had started sobbing. "I w..aan..tt my baby girl", Evelyn sobbed in Jordan's arms. "It's going to be alright baby", Jordan comforted.

"so how are you feeling now?", Prue asked as she fed Aria. "much better", Heavenly replied. "and I know things have been difficult but just know that whatever decision you make we will support you and just know that you will always have a family here with us", Prue said. "I know and I love everyone here", Heavenly replied with a smile. It was small but at least she was smiling Prue thought. "good morning family", Cole sang. "good morning daddy", Heavenly said, as Cole took her in his arms. "There's that beautiful smile", Cole said. "I love you daddy". Cole's heart melted in happiness. "I love you baby girl", Cole said as they shared a hug. "is everything alright?", Piper asked, as she and Paige walked in the kitchen carrying Sophia and Wyatt. "yes everything is great", Cole said, putting Heavenly down, and taking Sophia in his arms. "good morning", Heavenly said. "morning", Piper and Paige chorused. "where's mommy?", Heavenly asked. "still in bed she stayed up all night finishing her work", Piper replied. "so Heavenly how are you feeling?", Paige asked. "better I think everything will be just fine". "That's the spirit", Cole praised. "what changed your mind?", Paige asked. "well it's just a feeling you know", Heavenly stated smiling even more. Prue nodded having an idea of what Heavenly meant. Suddenly Heavenly was hit with a sharp pain on her chest as she screamed. "Heavenly what's wrong?", Prue asked. Cole handed Sophia to Paige as he took Heavenly in hi arms. Heavenly continued to scream, by this time Wyatt Aria and Sophia started crying. Phoebe ran into the kitchen. "what's going on", Phoebe asked. "LEO", Piper called. Leo orbed in immediately hearing the screams of pain. Heavenly clutched her chest with shaking hands. Leo went and tried to heal Heavenly but nothing happened. "why is it not working?", Phoebe asked tears streaming from her eyes. "MY CHEST THE MARK", Heavenly screamed. Phoebe then ripped the shirt to see the mark highlighted with blood. "this has to be demonic I think someone is doing this", Leo said. "call Delante we have to remove the mark Now", Phoebe hollered. Suddenly Heavenly stopped screaming and was just breathing heavily. "Heavenly baby", Cole called. "I'm fine", Heavenly said. "are you sure?", Phoebe asked. "yes", Heavenly said, as she got out of Cole's embrace and stood up, as everyone stared at her with worried eyes. "NO", Cole screamed before Heavenly flamed out, leaving everyone more confused and scared than before. "what just happened?", Paige asked. "I think that mark is taking over", Cole said, feeling defeated. "I'll start scrying", Phoebe stated leaving the kitchen.

"hello little", Elizabeth greeted. "what am I doing here?", Heavenly asked, not understanding why she wasn't feeling any anger towards Elizabeth. "your destiny awaits my dear", Elizabeth said leading Heavenly into her chambers. "this is your chamber where you'll rule as the source's queen it's earlier than expected but you are mature enough", Elizabeth stated. "but I am still a little girl", Heavenly stated, feeling strangely calm. "not right now when you're older but you still have to get ready and that's why I am here" "but I can't leave my family and best friends", Heavenly said, as she started to cry. "I know but this is your new destiny you're evil now", Elizabeth manipulated. "no I am not I am good", Heavenly was sobbing now. "then why did you flame here then?", Elizabeth asked. "because you brought me here". "yes I know I brought you here but you arrived here by flaming I had no control over that". "NOO", Heavenly screamed, as she pushed Elizabeth away. "LEAVE ME ALONE YOU EVIL DEMON". "Oh my dear I am not the enemy it's your destiny to be the source's queen and I am just trying to help you", Elizabeth stated calmly unbothered by Heavenly's outburst. "It's not my destiny damn it", Heavenly hollered. "yes it is whether you like it or not... ok throw a fire ball at me". "I don't have demonic powers I am a witch a full witch", Heavenly stated. "yes you are witch by blood but that mark also makes you a demon", Elizabeth stated. "LIAR", Heavenly roared. "ok let me prove it to you", Elizabeth said, as she went and started looking for something. "what are you going to do to me?", Heavenly asked, as she was now a little worried. Elizabeth then walked towards Heavenly holding a familiar book. "what's that?", Heavenly asked, even more worried. "It's the Grimoire a powerful demonic book... it's sort of like the book of shadows except for people like you and me", Elizabeth explained. "you are not like me I am human and you're not". Elizabeth laughed. "Ok here touch the book only those who are demons can touch the book". "no my aunt said only evil can touch the Grimoire". "just touch it", Elizabeth ordered calmly. Heavenly sighed deeply as she slowly held the book. Heavenly gasped throwing the book on the ground. "welcome to your new destiny my dear", Elizabeth said with a big smile on her face.

**Chapter 3 - Burning resolution **

"Phoebe wake up honey you have to get to bed", Cole said, shaking Phoebe calmly. "Heavenly", Phoebe called, as tears fell down her eyes. "no baby it's just me but we are going to find her but I need you come and sleep", Cole assured. "How can I sleep when my baby girl isn't here with me and I have failed her as a mother", Phoebe cried. Cole just embraced her as she cried in his arms. After a good 5 minutes of crying Phoebe fell asleep, so Cole carried her to bed while he came downstairs to create a solution.

"Cole", Prue called, as she carried Sophia who was softly crying in her arms. "come here baby", Cole said, taking Sophia in his arms. "thank you Prue". "No worries.. how are you holding up?", Prue asked. "well I am trying for the sake of Phoebe and Sophia... but I need my daughter back", Cole stated as his eyes glazed with tears. "we are going to find her even it means hunting every demon down", Prue assured. "thanks", Cole voice cracked. Without a word Prue took Sophia who was now asleep out of Cole's arms. "I'll be right back", Prue said, as she took Sophia back upstairs to her room in which she shared with Wyatt and now Aria, a new conjured room which was the babies room. "ok the babies are all sleeping", Prue announced as she sat next to Cole. "so Cole as I was saying my sisters and I are going to help bring her back", Prue assured. "I let her down", Cole whispered. "what?", Prue asked. "I let Heavenly down", Cole said, as tears started streaming from his eyes. "no you didn't you did everything you could to make sure Heavenly was safe It's not your fault do you hear me", Prue stated. Cole broke down into loud hysterical sobs, in all the time Prue had known Cole she has never seen him sob. Upon hearing the cries, Piper and Paige ran into the living room where Prue and Cole were. No questions were needed to ask, Piper and Paige just joined Prue in consoling Cole who was sobbing hysterically.

"Heavenly you can't hide forever don't you want to see your family", Elizabeth taunted. No response. "Heavenly I'll go and kill your family all of them if you don't listen to me", Elizabeth manipulated. Then slowly Heavenly came out of a dark corner she was hiding in. "That's my girl". "Just leave my family alone ok", Heavenly ordered, tears in her eyes. "cross my heart and hope to die", Elizabeth sang. "now come along we have a lot to cover". Heavenly nodded hesitantly, as Elizabeth led her back to her chambers.

"I think we should just go into battle", Jordan suggested. "no we need plan we can't just start fights with many demons especially if we don't know what we are up against", Prue reasoned. "WE DON'T HAVE THAT TIME", Evelyn lashed out unapologetically. "look if we don't have a plan we could all get killed", Leo informed sternly. "I need my daughter right now", Evelyn stated. "well she's our daughter also", Cole said, annoyed. "what's the use of this book of shadows if we can't even use it to get Heavenly?", Jordan asked rhetorically. "well we need our facts first... we have checked the Source's chambers and she's not there and it's hard going around the underworld without drawing attention", Paige said. "ok why don't we go in disguise", Piper suggested. "no that's not a good idea because before the demons would sense the good in you", Cole informed. "well I think we should go any way", Phoebe said, as everyone looked at her. "I am going to get Heavenly back even if it's the last thing I do". "Ok I think we all should go together as the power of four we are stronger together", Piper suggested. "I think we should go with you too", Jordan said. "well I am going too", Cole said, as everyone gave him their disapproving looks. "Cole you're mortal now", Leo reminded. "yes but no one knows the underworld as I do plus I am with the charmed ones", Cole reasoned. "Cole please", Phoebe pleaded. "let me just have potions with me and plus we need to get grimoire to unbind my powers to help Heavenly". "the more we argue the more time we waste", Evelyn stated impatiently. "ok let's just go", Paige said. "ok Aria has eaten and I have also already changed so just please fill Andy in when he comes back thank you Leo", Prue said. "no problem just come back safe", Leo said, as he gave Piper a kiss. Then everyone held hands together and orbed out.

Heavenly ran clutching her bleeding chest, tears blurring her vision as she ran through the underworld. "HEAVENLY", A voice roared. Heavenly ran as far as her legs could take her. "Heavenly", A softer voice called. "NOOO", Heavenly screamed as she fell to the ground, fighting to stay alive. "there there", Elizabeth soothed, as she carried Heavenly from the floor.

"I think we should split up", Cole suggested. "ok I'll go with Piper and Cole.. then Phoebe Paige go together.. and Jordan and Evelyn you can go together", Prue instructed, everyone nodded in agreement, and went to their respectful pairs. "alright where do we go now?", Piper asked, as the trio moved through the underworld. "I think I remember my mother's chambers but it has been years since I have been there", Cole said. "are you sure it's not a trap? wouldn't she be expecting us?", Prue asked. "well we have potions don't we and Piper's fire power", Cole reasoned. As some demons started coming towards them. "well time to practice", Prue stated.

"AHHHHH", Heavenly screamed. "don't you want me to fix you up let me see your chest", Elizabeth said. "DON'T TOUCH ME", Heavenly hollered. "it's taking a lot from me not to destroy you why are you such a brat". Heavenly screamed out in pain clutching her bleeding chest as blood ran down her arm. "here drink this you'll feel better", Elizabeth said offering a glass of a black liquid. "NOO". "the pain will stop just try it", Elizabeth said bringing the glass closer to Heavenly. Elizabeth screamed in annoyance as Heavenly elbowed the glass on the floor. "What's the matter with you", Elizabeth hollered, as she went into another room. "Heavenly", a voice called. "who's there?", Heavenly asked. "mommy and daddy", Jordan revealed, as he carried her in his arms. "you have to leave before she comes back", Heavenly grunted in pain. "we are never going to leave you again", Evelyn said. "just... go.. please". "No Heavenly we are all going to save you", Jordan assured. "are you sure about that?", Elizabeth asked suddenly, startling the trio. "aww how precious but the show is over now put her down and go your own way", Elizabeth warned calmly. "Or what?", Evelyn challenged. Elizabeth laughed mockingly. Suddenly Jordan handed Heavenly to Evelyn and threw an athame at Elizabeth hitting her on the chest. "RUN", Jordan ordered. "I can't leave you", Evelyn said. "GO NOW", Jordan screamed as Evelyn ran out with Heavenly. "you think it's going to be that easy", Elizabeth said, pulling the now bloody athame from her chest. "well today is going to be your last day.. the charmed ones are here you are finished", Jordan challenged. "I don't think so", Elizabeth said throwing a fireball as Jordan jumped out of the way.

Evelyn ran with Heavenly in her arms tears poured down her eyes. Running could be heard coming from behind them. " I love you so much baby girl and no matter what happens I will always love you", Evelyn cried, as she continued to run. "I love...you... so... much... mommy", Heavenly whispered, tears pouring down her eyes. "AHHHH", Evelyn screamed in pain, as she was hit with a fireball pushing her right to ground, as a cracking sound followed by Heavenly screaming in agony. "Heavenly", Phoebe's voice filled with pain called out. "Fireball", Paige commanded as the fireball that was thrown went back to sender killing the demon instantly. Phoebe slowly and carefully pulled Evelyn off Heavenly. "Phoebe", Evelyn whispered. "I am right here", Phoebe responded, holding Evelyn's hand, and holding Heavenly who was crying in pain. "you are great mother... and you are the best mother for her... and I trust that you are going to do what's best for her". "you are going to be ok we are going to get you to Leo so he can heal you", Phoebe said. "No it's ok everything is fine now", Evelyn whispered as she exhaled for the last time. "Evelyn", Phoebe sobbed. "In coming", Paige warned as two demons ran towards them. "FIREBALL", Paige called as that demon was vanquished. Phoebe just cried as she held the lifeless body of Evelyn. Paige fought with the second before throwing a potion at him, which killed him instantly. "Phoebe listen to me we have to get out of here I'll drop you and Heavenly at the manor so Leo can heal her then I'll come back and inform the others", Paige informed. "no... I want to help", Phoebe stated. "It's going to be alright come on". "what about Evelyn?", Phoebe asked. "I will deal with it", Paige said, as Phoebe nodded, and Paige carried Heavenly who was still sobbing. "Not so fast she's mine now", Elizabeth suddenly said. "well you have to get through us", Paige challenged. "well that shouldn't be hard", Elizabeth laughed. "WAIT", Heavenly suddenly hollered jumping out of Paige's arms. "what is the matter?", Phoebe asked. "I'll go please don't hurt them", Heavenly pleaded. "no honey the only one getting hurt is Elizabeth", Paige stated. "NO please I'll go everything will be alright", Heavenly said, as she started crying. "No you aren't going anywhere", Phoebe cried. Heavenly then flamed next to Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled cockily. "What? How?", Paige asked matching Phoebe's expression of confusion and intense worry. "your little girl is now a demon thanks to the mark", Elizabeth announced joyfully. "No she's not she's a witch baby remember you are a good witch", Phoebe reasoned as she couldn't help but cry. "STOP IT please let me go your life will be better without me". "Heavenly stop this nonsense do not let her get into your head we all love you do you hear me Heavenly Halliwell", Phoebe said bearing out her soul. "well too bad", Elizabeth said, before she was sent flying suddenly knocking her unconscious as she hit the wall to a wall. "that'll shut her up", Paige commented. "Is everyone ok?", Prue asked, as she and the others came running into the scene. "Heavenly", Cole called. "hey daddy", Heavenly simply said, not even moving breaking Cole's heart a little. "where's Jordan?", Paige asked. "he's.. umm", Piper started not knowing how to break the news to Heavenly. "he's dead I know it's because of me", Heavenly said, as everyone noticed the blood from her chest dripping on the floor. "Heavenly honey you are bleeding", Piper stated. "I know". "well let's go to the manor we have the grimoire", Cole said. "Heavenly come on it's going to be ok", Phoebe assured, opening her arms. Heavenly sighed heavily, and went into Phoebe's arms. "what do we do about... Jordan and Evelyn?", Prue asked. "we can come back... and we can put her in a crystal cage", Piper said.

The family was now home and Leo had tried to heal Heavenly but it didn't work so they had to free her now. "so since Heavenly was already cut by Elizabeth we can use then just start the process", Prue said. "does Cole still have to become a demon again?", Phoebe asked. "yes I think to help remove the scar", Leo informed. "ok I am ready and I just need a demon to say the spell to release my powers". "maybe we should wake her up and make her do it", Paige suggested. "no she will rather die than do a favour for us", Cole said. "ok then I'll do it", Heavenly said suddenly. "umm but you are not a demon honey", Piper reminded. "I have the powers please just let me help", Heavenly said, her eyes swollen for crying so much. "I can't let you do that baby who knows what will happen", Phoebe stated. "mommy please and isn't it the only way", Heavenly reasoned. "Phoebe Heavenly has a point let's try... and why don't you call Delante", Prue stated. "fine but I don't like it", Phoebe commented as she got out her phone and left the attic. " are you ready Heavenly?", Cole asked. Heavenly nodded in response.

"How dare you put me here do you have a death wish", Elizabeth threatened. "we should have made a potion to keep her asleep I like her better when she's sleeping", Paige said. "That's not a bad idea you know", Prue commented "You stupid witches you let me out NOW", She roared. "yeah like yelling at us is going to make us listen to you", Piper said flippantly. "Cole I am your mother how DARE YOU". "you stopped being my mother the day you killed my father and abandoned me", Cole stated, everyone stared in silence. "I only wanted what was best for you". "the spell is ready", Cole said blatantly ignoring Elizabeth's comment. "Ok so Solvite imperium", Heavenly read. "yeah so just say that with my name", Cole instructed. "wait there is another way... Cole please listen I will help remove the mark", Elizabeth said. "no we don't need your help", Phoebe said. "fine you stupid witches". Then Prue threw a potion to the cage making Elizabeth fall back and getting shocked then being knocked out unconscious."Heavenly say it please", Cole said. "SOLVITE IMPERIUM COLE TURNER", Heavenly said, before Cole screamed as he received his powers as Balthazar back. "Cole", Phoebe called, helping in stand up when it was over. "are you ok daddy?", Heavenly asked. "yes now let's get you back to your normal self", Cole said. "where's Delante?", Piper asked, as the door bell rang answering her question. "I'll go get it", Paige said orbing out. After a moment Delante and Paige orbed in the attic. "hello everyone Heavenly what happened you are bleeding?", Delante asked. "I'm fine thank you". "alright let's get on with this quickly", Phoebe said, as the tension in the room was rising by the second. "ok the spell", Leo called. "We call upon the power of four release Heavenly from the power of hell bringing her back to herself before", The charmed ones chanted. Cole then finished the carving, that was previously started by Elizabeth on her chest with an athame. Heavenly screamed out in pain. Phoebe and Delante then pricked their finger and let the blood drop on the now fully open wound as it glowed red. "MOMMY", Heavenly cried out in pain. "I'm right here baby", Phoebe comforted squeezing Heavenly's hand. "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda, Astrid, Helena, Laura and Grace Halliwell witches stand strong beside us destroy this mark back from time and space", The sisters chanted, As Heavenly started shaking and was elevated to the ceiling as the mark glowed, and destroyed. Then Heavenly was back down. "we did it WE DID IT", Phoebe squealed excitedly holding Heavenly tightly. "I love you mommy", Heavenly said, as tears of relief fell down, Heavenly was finally free. "I love you to baby girl". The whole family then joined together in a group hug.

Elizabeth was released and Evelyn and Jordan's bodies were recovered, as the family planned a funeral for them. "I love mommy and daddy and I will always love you", Heavenly sobbed holding on to Cole. "they will live on forever in our lives", Phoebe stated. Heavenly nodded as she cried. "ok let's go home now", Cole said, kissing Heavenly on the forehead.


End file.
